Blog użytkownika:AvrilLavigne121/22.02.2015 ;p
Meh dzisiaj dworsko ._. Kto kim był ;p Ja - szlachcianka :> która ma służących o paranormalnych mocach >.> Marta - moja siostra ;__________; (ale chociarz młodsza (ca) ) Magda - kolejna siostra (los nawalos siostros ._. ale chociarż też młodsza) Jacob - służący =_= Hanter - służący Karus - służący Venom - służący którego odbijamy ._. Ignika - chrabia ._. ojciec mój, Marty i Magdy ._. Andrzej - książe wojewódzki >.> Ignika kombinował jak nas za mąż wydać za jego synów ._. Muge - syn Andrzeja ( Ignika parował go z Magdą XD ) Vector - syn Andrzeja (Ignika go swatał z Marta XXXXXXDDDD) Szymek - syn Andrzeja (Ignika zatłukę cię ._.) Ktoś ;p - hrabia zakochany w przebranym za dziewczynę Jakobie XD Co się działo :> No więc akcja rozpoczyna się w tym momęcie kiedy pijany Venom stoi na środku torów a właśnie nadciąga pociąg ._. . A Venom tylko rękę wystawia na znak by się zatrzymał i rzecze: - Kur*wa mi tu rano już trąbił nie będziesz. Stój ! I po chwili widzimy jak nogi Venoma wgniatają się w ziemię i po chwili pociąg staje. Podchodzi do niego przerażony konduktor i pyta: -CO DO LICHA !? I tak oto pojawia się policja i Venom zostaje schwytany ._. . Do nas dochodzi list o tym co zrobił nasz lokaj i kiedy mamy się stawić ._. . Hanterowi od razu przyszło do głowy ,że ten sam książe (Andrzej) wyprawia ball i zaprasza dużo uroczystości na niego. Marta oczywiście zaraz foch no bo jej nie zaprosił. Później wchodzi Karus i oznajmia że jakieś szlachcianki pytają o drogę do zamku Andrzeja. Magda wymyśliła że przebierzemy się za nie i odbijemy Venoma. Soł zakuliśmy tamte i nastał problem, bo szlachcianki były 4 a my 3 ._. . Marta zaczęła wzrokiem przymierzać na kogo pasował by gorset i z wielce katowskim uśmiechem oznajmiła że na Jacoba by pasował idealnie. Jacob zaczął protestować i uciekać po całym dworze. Marcie jednak udało się go schwytać... i po jakimś godzinnym strojeniu przedstawiła nam Jakubinę XD. A mianowicie Jacoba ubranego w różowo białą sukienkę z kitkami i kapeluszem na głowie. Hanter i Karus buchnęli śmiechem choć starali sie go tłumić. Co spowodowało dalsze bunty Jacoba. Przy ostatnim a mianowicie wejściu do karocy Karus z Hanterem musieli go wpychać do środka na chama bo się uczepił ramy drzwi i nadal potestował. Ten bunt został jednak ztłumiony :>. Dalej na dworze Andzej począł nas zapraszać do salli balowej. Była to wielka i zacna sala. I wtedy Jacoba ujrzał młody hrabia o bląd włosach. Podszedł do niego i rzekł: -Zatańczymy ? J: Nie umiem tańczyć... H: To cię nauczę... Marta: *śmieje się* J: Ale ja nie chcę się uczyć... >.> Ja: Jakubino tak zacnemu hrabiemu się nie odmawia :D Jacob: *gapi się na mnie jakby chciał ukatrupić* Jeden. Taniec. I.Koniec. I tak ruszyli na parkiet a Marta, Ja i Magda wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. Andrzej natomiast przedstawiał właśnie swoich synów... Ignice o_O. I tu zaczęły się kłopoty. Starałyśmy się nie rzucać mu zbytnio w oczy a nawet postawiłyśmy na straży Karusa i Hantera by ostrzegali nas przed nim a samemu za wymówkę brać że "wysłałyśmy ich po to by pomogli przy balu". Tym czasem Hrabia zauroczony Jacobiną począł przedstawiać ją rodzinie. Matka Hrabiego: A więc wreszcie znalazłeś wybrankę swego serca ? Jacob: ŻE *KU*RWA* CO ? H: Ależ oczywiście *ręka zmienia położenie z ramienia aż do poniżej pleców* Mamo, Tato jest Jakubina Jacob: *ZABIERAJ TĄ CHOLERNĄ ŁAPĘ Z TAMTĄD, MARTA ZATŁUKĘ CIĘ* Hrabia: Powiem jeszcze jedno... JESTEŚMY ZARĘCZENI ! Jacob: *NIBY KIEDY POWIEDZIAŁEM TAK ?!!!!!!!MARTA ZGINIESZ MARNIE !(FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU)* Wybacz ehe ehe kochanie ale idę po pącz... Hrabia: Pójdę z tobą... Jacob: Nie nie nie trzeba pójdę Sam-a I począł kroczyć ku stolikowi z pączem tak wkurzony że miało się wrażenie że obcasy robią dziury w posadzce. Tym czasem naszej 3 udało już się wkraść do podziemi. Znalazłyśmy Venoma i Magda zkrzyczała go za to co zrobił nim go wypuściłyśmy znalezionym pod wycieraczką (tak wycieraczką) kluczem ._. . Wbliegliśmy na salę ballową i zgarneliśmy Jacoba który był nieco zadowolony z tego ale po chwili zaczął wrzeszczeć na wszystkich. Hanter: Spokojnie ,Jakubino, bo się panięce uroda popsuje... Jacob: =_= shut up =_= W dwoże nieczekała nas zbyd dobra wiadomość gdyż czekał na nas tam Ignika, Andrzej i jego synowie. Jacoba na szczęście Karus w ostatniej chwili zamkną w składziku na szczotki. Ignika oznajmił nam że to są nasi przyszli mężowie. Marta zaczęła protestować podobnie jak Jacob przedtem. Wybiegłyśmy we trzy z dworu rzekływszy na odchodne: - WASZE PRZYSZŁE ŻONY SĄ ZAKNEBLOWANE W PIWNICY ! koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach